narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sakura Haruno
Finding out? When and how did Sakura find out about the Kyuubi? I think this is something that should be noted somewhere. Possibly for each of the Konoha Rookies. (talk) 00:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Probably some time over the time skip from Tsunade or her research. Why do you feel noting something like that would be necessary in any way? --Cerez365™ 01:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) During episode 'The Retired Granny's Determination' (Shippuden season 1 episode 12). The info is important, because out of everyone in rookie nine, kishi has decided to show us just Sakura's reaction to the news. It's also important info if narusaku is ever going to happen. Sky89 (talk) 16:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Scalpel Chakra Scalpel is a jutsu Kabuto used in battle offesnsively, has Sakura ever done that? :Only to use the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique. Jacce | Talk | 06:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sakura Blizzard Why is this in her infobox? I thought Movie moves weren't added. (talk) 08:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Must be a bug in the system. Jacce | Talk | 08:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) question is it just me or in chapter 47 when sasuke and sakura are frightened by Orochimaru's killing intent does she wet herself? -- (talk) 22:55, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Just you. It's the forest floor.--Cerez365™ 23:06, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :So she just happend to sit in a puddle?-- (talk) 23:09, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know what it is exactly, it's possibly water. It could be moss/forest vegetation but if you look back a few pages you'll see it all over the ground.Cerez365™ 23:35, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::yes but think about the look on Sasuke's face when he looks at her. he wouldn't be that suprised if it was just shaking with shear terror because he was the exact same way at the time.-- (talk) 00:00, February 9, 2012 (UTC) lol --Elveonora (talk) 01:50, February 9, 2012 (UTC) introduction wow is she really hated so much that she is the only member of team 7 without the introduction quote? :Um, no. It's not hate. It's because her introductory quote didn't exactly display her character like the other 3's did. Skitts (talk) 07:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) No info? Umm... There's no information on this page O_O --Kh530 (talk) 03:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Love Interests I am sick and tired of people saying "Though she is deeply saddened by what Sasuke has become, it is shown that she is in love with him nonetheless." And what proof do they have? The "I'm in love with someone else" thing in Chapters 539 and 540. Does anyone else but me have an open mind about Sakura's feelings? Here's what I think. If Sakura loved Sasuke, she would be thinking about Sasuke when she said "I'm in love with someone else" and have a type of hint of happiness or love on her face. But she thinks of Sasuke when the Iwa Shinobi said "If it's someone that you like, he's bound to be a good person" and she looks saddened when she thinks of Sasuke. Does anyone agree with me when I say that she is GUILTY from ever having feelings for Sasuke, by the look on her face? Why can't people keep an open mind? :More like being sad over who the person she loves became. Omnibender - Talk - 22:49, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Dude she was JUST thinking about Sasuke. Until and unless she says "I love (Put random person's name here)" then we can't say for sure. Sakura's feelings are not yet confirmed. ::I don't really care about Sakura, because she's the character I hate the most. But there's nothing wrong with it. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 10:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with what?--AyanoPhoenixFairy (talk) 10:18, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes. I'm sick of the plain denial on this site sometimes. I've told people to put their preferences aside before. Now too, please don't infer facts that aren't clearly present. All we can say is that she thinks of Sasuke (who lokes kinda scary tbh) with a depressed look. That's it. --Narutodude (talk) 04:17, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see any preferences, really. In said chapter, when random shinobi guy says 'Whoever they are, they must be a great person!', she sadly thinks of Sasuke. Now, that's not to say she may or may not have been feeling guily about having loved him before as someone above pointed out, but at the very least given the context, that's the least speculatory thing. Skitts (talk) 04:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) My point exactly. No other conclusions should be drawn. --Narutodude (talk) 04:59, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes and there's no more thing to discuss here. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 05:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Nice to know SOME PEOPLE don't jump to conclusions :)-- (talk) 08:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes dude. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 08:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC)